The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Battery systems may be used to provide power in a wide variety of applications. Exemplary transportation applications include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), electric vehicles (EVs), heavy duty vehicles (HDVs) and vehicles with 42-volt electrical systems. Exemplary stationary applications include backup power for telecommunications systems, uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), and distributed power generation applications.
A battery system may include a battery pack that includes one or more battery modules or subpacks that are connected in series and/or in parallel. Each of the battery modules may include one or more high-voltage battery cells that are electrically connected in parallel and/or in series and mechanically linked together to form a self-supporting assembly. Example battery cells include nickel metal hydride (NiMH) cells, lead-acid cells, lithium ion cells, and other types of battery cells.
The battery modules may include endplates and sideplates. The endplates and sideplates are placed around a plurality of cells to form an enclosure to band the cells together. One or more of the battery modules may be arranged on a cooling plate within the battery pack.